Chapter 3/Bio weapon
(Planet orbit) The runabout heads towards the scorched marked Enterprise as she and the defense fleet is in orbit around the planet. (Shuttlebay 2) The Shenandoah lands in the Enterprise shuttlebay and the engines shut down as Typhuss and the away team walk out of the craft and are greeted by Captain Martin. Commander get to sickbay have Dr. Crusher take a look at you Captain Martin says as he passes Commander Kadan and her team as they take her to sickbay and he faces Typhuss. Typhuss good work, I'm afraid I've got some bad news Captain Martin says looking at Typhuss. Miranda Tate, got away didn't she says Typhuss as he looks at John. Not here its too public my ready room clearance level 10 John says to Typhuss as a code for the Omega Directive. All right, let's go says Typhuss as he looks at John. They leave the shuttlebay. (Captain's ready room) Both John and Typhuss enter the ready room. Computer seal doors to the ready room and disable the sensors in the room Captain Martin orders the computer to do so. He looks at Typhuss. We gave chase to the Jumper I ordered Tate to surrender and prepare to be boarded she then started shooting drones at us, we took her weapons out and just as we were about to go in for a tractor lock that damn Omega symbol appears and all ship systems froze if I wasn't a Captain the Enterprise wouldn't be standing here right now because even our shields were down the Xindi-Reptilian warship she boarded had a field day with our hull if she didn't call it off the Enterprise would be debris, I'm sorry Typhuss, I let you and the whole Federation down John says as he sat back in his chair behind his desk. Are you telling me that Miranda Tate has Omega molecules, we have to destroy them says Typhuss as he looks at John. We're not sure Typhuss all our sensor data was lost when that damn symbol appeared according to her she also has a bio-weapon Captain Martin says looking at Typhuss. Tate has them, trust me, this is the second time in my Starfleet career that I had to deal with the Omega molecules says Typhuss as he looks at John. I've informed Admiral Nechayev on the situation she wanted to send a science team from the SGC but I told her I've got the best science team onboard the Enterprise, guess who she wanted to send to help us with the Omega molecules Captain Martin says looking at Typhuss. I don't know, who? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. Doctor Jay Felger and Doctor Simon Coombs Captain Martin says looking at Typhuss. I know them says Typhuss as he looks at John. Yeah I told Nechayev I trust my science team more then I trust those two guys John says as he looks at Typhuss drinking his earl grey tea. I can't stand Doctor Felger and Doctor Coombs says Typhuss as he looks at John. Oh tell me about them what are they good at? John asked looking at Typhuss. Not much, one scientist I trust is Samantha Carter says Typhuss as he looks at John. Martin to bridge Captain Martin says as he tapped his combadge. Kadan here go ahead sir says Commander Kadan over the comm. Set course for Bajor maximum warp Captain Martin orders her to do. Aye, sir says Commander Kadan over the comm. (Space) The Enterprise goes into a great arch and jumps to warp speed on course for Bajor and to stop Miranda Tate from infecting Bajor with a toxicant. (Astrometrics lab) Doctor Lee is working at the consoles when Captains Martin and Kira walks into the room. Captain Kira so good to see you again says Doctor Lee as he greets them. Its good to see you, Bill says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Lee. Doctor Lee you've got something says Captain Martin as he looks at Doctor Lee. Yeah I do I picked up an unknown energy signature here in grid 89 by 98 close to the Bajoran system we think it could be the Xindi-Reptilian warship but we're not sure Doctor Lee reports to both Captains. Typhuss walks over to a console, brings up the energy signature of a Xindi-Reptilian warship and the unknown energy signature, does a scan of both energy signatures. Its a 95.4% match for a Xindi-Reptilian warship, you could be right Doctor Lee says Typhuss as he looks at Bill Lee.